Bella and Percy Jackson life
by werewolf hunter
Summary: Bella and Percy Jackson real mother died when they were at age 5 the Cullens - full summary inside! Please review! :) I fix my spelling sorry about that..
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella and Percy Jackson**_

**_Full summary: Isabella and Percy Jackson real mother Sally Jackson died when they were 5 years old. The Cullens found them. The Cullens don't know how or why she died? But they have other problems the Bella and Percy are getting into trouble and Percy and Bella found out what they are at age twelfth years old when the Cullens said just read_**

**_going to be drama, romance, hurt, horror, adventure, language, violence, and maybe sexual. Please review! Enjoy! This is my first friction!:)_**

* * *

Rosalie pov,

I am happy with my family, and with my husband Emmett the most, but apart of me is not because I can't have any children at all. The reason why because we are vampires. Let me explain myself.

My name is Rosalie Cullen I been a vampire for a while now. Maybe around the 1900's. I don't really know any I am 5'5 foot tall, pale skin, tall lean, golden eyes, golden hair, good-looking features, and like a model. Carlisle is the one who changed me and found me. He found me nearly died because my now died fiance and his friends rape me, beaten me, and left me to die. That when Carlisle found me and changed me. I was in pain for days.

Carlisle was changed because he used to hunt down creatures of the night the one who bit him nearly killed him, but their was other people who also hunted down creatures too. Carlisle hide himself because they will burn his body because it affects the body. 3 days later all than pain of the venom is gone but he realized what he be came. He tried to destroyed him self but it not that easy we have to be torn to pieces and burned in fire to kill us. He 5'6 foot tall, pale skin, also golden eyes, good-looking features too, and blond hair. ( I'll step the part they all have golden eyes, and pale skin and very beautiful). He created Edward first because he nearly died.

Edward was changed because he nearly died by a Spanish flu virus and it killed his family and a lot of people died, but Carlisle changed him because he was lonely and Edward is also alone. Edward is 17 for a while now, he doesn't have a mate. Sometimes he stays in his room and listen to music, plays with his piano, hunt or hang out with us. He like 5'9 foot tall, bronze reddish hair. When he was changed he left for a while and kills bad people and he came back to us and Esme.

Esme really nearly died because she suicide because she lost a child and her husband abused her. So she decides to killed herself. When she jumped off and her heart is still beaten. Carlisle changed her and there mates. Esme is also 24 years old. She's a 5'2 foot tall, caramel hair, and heart-shaped face. She like a mother figure to all of us. Emmett my mate nearly died by a bear.

I was hunting and I heard screaming and smell a bear to. I kill the bear and took him to Carlisle. Carlisle changed him because he's my mate since then we been together. Emmett is 6'0 foot tall, huge like a teddy bear, dimples on his cheeks,and curly dark brown hair. Then later on Alice came in, and Jasper.

Alice doesn't remember her human life and doesn't know who changed her. She just waited for jasper. Jasper was changed in an army he kills newborns, and trains them. Mary is the one who changed him and used him so he just escapes him and found Alice. They look for us and ask for are helping to changed their durst bloodlust. We help them. Alice is 5'0 foot tall, like a pixie, dark black short hair that has spikes on each directions, and Jasper is 5'6 foot tall, muscles in his body like Emmett, blond even hair.

" Do you want to walk into the woods or something". Emmett grins at me and held out his hand to me to take.

"Sure why not." I grin back at him and took his hand and we walk out are mansion-house.

The house is big it has a lots of rooms, Windows, furniture, couches, t.v, game systems, huge closets in are room in clothes, a big kitchen, two bathrooms.

Me and Emmett ran into the wood and end up in New York, Mattearn. It a beautiful night. We went by old a apartments, and smell fresh blood in the air. There was a lot of it there was no hearts beats. Me and Emmett look at each other and hold are breathes in went inside the apartments, and there is blood everywhere.

* * *

That the end of the first chapter! I hope u enjoy it! please review!:)

Carlisle is the first Cullen vampires, Edward is the second one, Esme is the third one, Rosalie is the fourth,Emmett is the fifth, and Alice, and Jasper.. they have the same powers from twilight if you read it!

Give me some ideas!:) again please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bella and Percy Jackson**_

**_Full summary: Isabella and Percy Jackson real mother Sally Jackson died when they were 5 years old. The Cullens found them. The Cullens don't know how or why she died? But they have other problems the Bella and Percy are getting into trouble and Percy and Bella found out what they are at age twelfth years old when the Cullens said just read!_**

**_There going to be drama, romance, hurt, horror, adventure, language, violence, and maybe sexual. Please review! Enjoy! This is my first friction._**

**_Sorry about my written but I will do my best on it. Or You can help me out a bit please and I hope u enjoy my second chapter:) _**

**_To let u know my kindle sucks.:(_**

* * *

Chapter two

Rosalie pov,

I feel my eyes darkens a bet. I look over at Emmett and his eyes are also dark to.

Are you ok". I ask him and he nodes at me. He's head snapped up to the stairs. I look confused at him.

"You don't hear that". He said to me and I also hear it. It is two small hearts beats that are pounding fast.

"Yeah I hear that. I will call the police." Without another word he call the police, and told them what happen and there on their way.

"We're going to look for any survivors in here". Emmett said and hung up the phone before the police responds. I may hate humans but I might care sometimes or once awhile.

We starting to walk up stairs and going towards the room where we heard the hearts beats. We stop at the door and knock.

Is anybody in their" Emmett shouts and I slap him upside in the head because he might scare them or something else in their it might be some are some are kind in there, but I don't smell anything in there.

The only smell in there is blood, and smell of fresh ocean water, seaweed, and smell like the beach. When Emmett knock on the door again a little hard this time the door opens a bet. Emmett and I glance at each other so we can go in. We nod at each other in we when in.

Emmett went in first and something hit Emmett in the head hard and we weren't prepare for it because it want fast for a human, and some of are kind I guess. I'll talk to Carlisle about it.

Oww" Emmett said and start to rub his head and glare at that direction. I went in there an there was a mess in there like someone start a fight. The walls are torn, a broken t.v, also a game systems, broken book shelfs, and broken features( I think I didn't spell it right). Two kids look around 5 or 6 years old are by a broken table in by the torn up kitchen on the right side

There is a boy looks like a 3'2 foot tall, perfect tan skin, a nice shape features, perfect lips, nose, bright blue-green eyes, and messy black raven hair. He is wearing blue faded jeans, small black converse, a plain black shirt, with a dirty face. The girl looks the same except curly raven black hair. She wearing black faded jeans, black converse, and a plain blue shirt. They were in fighting position, with a hard two baseball and a bat. They are beautiful kids.

"Were not going to hurt you". I said and walking towards them.

"Why should we trust you"! The girl spat at us, and the boy glare make us flinch. She had hater, and disgust in her eyes, will both does.

Because we are not attacking you kids and we spear it n are lives". Emmett hesitant said.

"Good point". Said the boy and they both share a glance at each other.

"Sorry about the ball I threw at you. This is my older twin brother Percy, and I am Bella Jackson. So who are you?" Bella said to us. I am shock.

I am shock because they'll be screaming, crying, or scared.

"I'm Emmett, and this is my wife Rosalie. What happen in here"? Emmett hesitant to say.

It happened to fast some crazy man came in and attack us but my mom bet the crap out of him and throw him out of the door then there was a lot of screaming, crying, and fighting." Said Percy and looking around.

Yeah and our mom look not afraid got some weapons out, and hugs us. She told us to stay here, and told that she loves us no matter what.. Bella said and look at us in the face. She brave, and doesn't look scare. Then we heard the police sirens.

We told go we don't want them asking a lot of questions. Percy said while looking at a picture and went other there and took the picture.

Yeah we should go. And they both start to head out. Also going around the body's, and looking everywhere with sad expression. They also stop at a dead body it was a woman body. She had dark curly brown hair, electric blue eyes, a shape with features, and Bella and Percy has tears in their eyes. I just realize that is their mother. She was very pretty. Also Emmett realize it to.

We should call Carlisle" I said to him and he nods at me I took out my phone out. I look at the kids they look away from their mother body and they walk out. So did Emmett maybe to cheer them up.

I dialed Carlisle number. He pick up in one answer.

_**Hello Rosalie**_

_**Hey Carlisle can you meet us at a hospital in New York, Mattearn.**_

_**What happen?**_

_**We smelled blood everywhere in an apartment and found two young kids and we called the police.**_

_**We will be there.**_

_**Thanks.**_

Carlisle well be at the hospital with the others" I said to Emmett he nods at me.

The sirens got closer and the twins can't keep still.

I miss mom" Bella said to Percy and Percy give her a small smile.

I do to". Percy reply back to her and took her hand.

There are four police cars, and some ambulance cars. The police's came out and went to the apartment two came towards us. To ask us questions.

"Can you guys tell me what are doing? He ask us and took a note pad bout to take notes.

We were just walking and we saw the apartment door open and we saw blood, and bodies. So we call you guys and told you were going to look for survivors. We only found them hiding in their apartment by a table." Emmett told them but somehow the twins don't believe it at all. Weird I thought to myself.

Can you tell me what happen? He ask the twins.

The twins told him what happen, but they left out the part about throwing the ball at Emmett, and there mothers kill some of them and have weapons.

Can you please go to the ambulance on the left corner to take you to the hospital to check you guys. They both nod and the look at us.

Can we go with them". Emmett hesitant to say, but the police officer nodes at them.

We follow the in the ambulance van. The twins got in first then we got in the ambulance to the hospital..

* * *

That chapter two. I hope I did better on this one please review!:)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bella and Percy Jackson**_

**_Full summary: Isabella and Percy Jackson real mother Sally Jackson died when they were 5 years old. The Cullens found them. The Cullens don't know how or why she died? But they have other problems the Bella and Percy are getting into trouble and Percy and Bella found out what they are at age twelfth years old when the Cullens said just read!_**

**_There going to be drama, romance, hurt, horror, adventure, language, violence, and maybe sexual. Please review! Enjoy! This is my first friction._**

**_Sorry about my written but I will do my best on it. Or You can help me out a bit please and I hope u enjoy my third chapter:) _**

**_To let u know my kindle sucks.:(_**

**_I will try to do different Povs, on each character, but it will be mostly Bella, and Percy._**

* * *

Chapter 3

Bella pov,

When we in the ambulance with Rosalie, and Emmett the drive to the hospital is silence, and comfortable. Something is off about Rosalie and Emmett because they are both pale skin, golden eyes, and very beautiful. Something in my gut told me that they are not humans. Sometimes are mom told that beautiful can be creatures, or something special. My gut told me not special at all. Yep I am going for creatures I thought to myself. I look over at my twin brother Percy Jackson. It like he thinking the same thing to. I will tell you who I am and my twin.

My name is Isabella Jackson. I am only 5 years old, so is Percy Jackson. My mother Sally Jackson was are mother I still miss her. She died by leading those mean people out. Where different because me and Percy have different looks then the other kids. Mom says being different is good.

Percy is like a 3'2 foot tall, perfect tan skin, a nice shape features face, perfect lips,nose, bright blue-green eyes, and messy black raven hair. I look the same , but shorter, and long raven hair with curly in the ends. Every says were beautiful but we Don't think so. It makes us freaks because we're outsiders of preschool, and they think we're weird because we have dyslexia and ADHD it sucks. One time the teacher but us two nap we were playing with a dead snake she screamed and woke every kid up. Also that we make jokes about kids and get into fights.. Anyways back into the ambulance that now we're at the hospital I turn to Emmet, and Rosalie.

Thanks." I said to them Rosalie understands, but Emmet looks confuse.

For what? Emmett still looks confused. Rosalie glares at him.

For coming with us."Percy and he looks annoyed.

Oh right." Emmett give us a goofy grin, and I also give him a goofy smile. He raise his eyebrows, shock in his eyes. He was going to say something until a nurse came. She has brown wavy hair, hazel eyes, pale skin, 5'4 foot tall, heart shape face. She stop in front of us. She keep her eyes on us with a smile. She likes kids for sure I thought.

Can you please follow me Children". She said with a smile and she turns around. So me and Percy follow. We went down the hall like father down to the left corner, and a the fourth door on the right corner. We went in she turn around to face us.

Can I get you something to drink or anything." She ask us and we both shake are heads something in my gut told me to run.

Ok. The doctor will be here soon." She said to us, and we nod at her. She left and Percy and I stare at each other.

My jut says do not trust her." And he said my gut told me to run." We grins at each other.

There is something about Rosalie and Emmett." I told him, and he nod in agreement.

I was thinking the same thing. I bet you 5 bucks that there werewolves. Percy told and grin at me so I smirk at him.

Nope. Vampire... I told him and grin at him.

* * *

Rosalie pov,

We waiting for the rest of the family. The nurse came back and ask what happen, and who are you? Also with other questions.

We told everything to her and Alice, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. toward us and of course Jasper is pain because of blood and everything else in the hospital.

What happen." Ask Esme and sadness and me, and Emmett told the real truth to them and what the twins told us and also they left some things.

You got hit by a five-year old". Jasper started to laugh so did Edward they laugh to hard and pretend to double over. Everybody look this way.

Whatever at lest am stronger than you mourns." Emmett smirk at them and they glare at him.

Can we adopt them please." I said and everyone is shock while they look at me.

What about us and the Vortara Rosalie." Edward sneers at me and I glare him.

We can still them. Emmett told us and everyone is shock again what Emmett said.

What? It like they can tell someone, but they won't believe them." Emmett told us and we are shock again what Emmett said again.

That can work what about the Vortara." Ask Edward this time annoyed.

They won't bother because there ADHD. They will lose their memories." Alice told us and everyone has pity and their eyes.

Let me talk to them if they want to be with us." I said to them and take Emmett with me.

Nope were all going." Alice told us and grab Jasper hand. We start to walk down father down the hall. We turned to the left, and four downs on the right side. I knock on the door..

Come in." Bella told us with an annoyed voice. We talk in the room everything is right, there is a bed on the right down, white walls with body's poster, and some other thing, also chairs on the left side which the twins are sitting on. They both look up with annoyed in their eyes, and tired.

We should have a pity sign. What do you think twin." Percy said with annoyed voice.

Oh think we should eat before we get into trouble or do something stupid." Bella said with tiredness in her eyes, and annoyed.

Do you two what anything." Alice ask them, and they grin at her, and nod at her. Alice grin at them too.

Can we ask you two something? I ask them, and they both raise their eyebrows at me.

You just did they." They both grin at me, and I smile at them.

Would you like us to...I was cut off by Edward.

Where is your dad? Edward ask them and they both give us sad eyes. Shit I never though of their dad I thought.

My mom told us he died in war somewhere in the sea". Bella said to us with sad voice and Percy also has sadness in his eyes.

I am so sorry to hear." I told them. They just shrugged at me.

So what we're you going to say?. Percy ask me. He just trying to change the subject, and Bella glance at me to continue to talk.

Do you have any more relates?." I ask them just to make sure so we can we adopt them.

No we don't. Most die in a airplane, or heart failure. We don't like airplanes since then." Percy told us with sadness in his voice. Bella is annoyed because I think she doesn't like talking about her family.

The other thing I need to talk to you about is that you don't have anybody would you like us to adopt you two." I said to them while they raise their eyebrows,and their both shock. They both glance at each other like a slice conversation with each other and they grin at each other.

YESSSS! They both shouted in excitement. Yep they really going to get along with Emmett I though to myself." The corner of my eyes I saw Edward also agree, and he's smiling.

But we need to tell you two are secrets." I told them while my smile slip of my face. Before they say something the door open. Alice and Jasper came in with food. Two hamburgers,french fries, cookies, and sodas. They have a smile on their faces.

You give my day!." Bella told them cheerfully while they hand them the food with a smile, and Alice, and Jasper chuckle.

Were vampires." I told them without hesitating to them. Everyone went silence until Bella has a wide grin at Percy. Percy looks disappoint about something.

Told you! Pay up twin! Bella shouted at him while grins at him. Everyone is shock except Alice and Jasper they were trying to hide their laughter.

How do you know." Emmett ask them while he's shock and surprise.

* * *

I hope you like my new chapter! Tell me what you think an please review!:)

P.s I tell me some ideas for something like told Bella go out with Edward or someone else. What about Percy dating Annbetha or someone else please tell me!:) sorry about my misspelled.

Please review!:)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bella and Percy Jackson**_

**_Full summary: Isabella and Percy Jackson real mother Sally Jackson died when they were 5 years old. The Cullens found them. The Cullens don't know how or why she died? But they have other problems the Bella and Percy are getting into trouble and Percy and Bella found out what they are at age twelfth years old when the Cullens said just read!_**

**_There going to be drama, romance, hurt, horror, adventure, language, violence, and maybe sexual. Please review! Enjoy! This is my first friction._**

**_Sorry about my written but I will do my best on it. Or You can help me out a bit please and I hope u enjoy my third chapter:) _**

**_To let u know my kindle sucks.:(_**

**_I will try to do different Povs, on each character, but it will be mostly Bella, and Percy. _**

**_There will be action soon!_**

**_ I hope you like this chapter. Please review!:)_**

* * *

_How do you know." Emmett ask them while he's shock and surprise._

* * *

Rosalie pov,

Bella just shrugs at him. Everyone is still shock. Bella held her hand to her twin and Percy took out 5 bucks out of his pocket. He still looks disappointed. He held it to Bella and she took the money from him. She shoved it to her pocket.

How do you know?" Emmett ask again. He doesn't look shock no more, and either does the others. Bella and Percy look at each other and shrugs.

Well we have a feeling in are guts that you are something because you have pale skin, golden eyes, and I bet you guys have the cold skin. Percy thought you were a werewolf because of your eyes." Bella told us while she, and Percy grins at us. We are all shock again.

Are you ok." Percy ask us. We all just nod. Edward looks frustrated at them.

So you two don't mind at all." Edward ask them. They shook their heads as a no, and they grin at us.

So do you have any superpowers, what is your favorite thing about being a vampire, do you drink blood or something. They both are asking the same questions.

Let me introduce. Alice said to them.

That Edward with the reddish-brown copper hair, Jasper with battle scares and blonde hair, Emmett the big teddy bear with curly brown hair and dimples, Rosalie who is very pretty with blonde hair, Carlisle is the doctor with blonde hair, Esmé the mother figure with caramel hair, and me Alice the one who loves fashion, with short hair." Alice told them. Alice grins at them and continue talking.

Edward can read minds so watch out what you think, Jasper can feel our emotions and controls them, Emmett is the strongest, Rosalie charms people, Esmé is who talk to people with a mother voice, Carlisle can control his blood lust around humans, and me I can see the future." Alice said cheerfully. They both are grinning at us.

No we can't turn into bats, burn into the sun, and die by a wooden stick." Alice said to them. Both of their grins fell off they faces.

My name is Isabella Maria Jackson the awesome one and like I to be call Bella, and this is my annoying twin brother Peruse Andrew Jackson likes to be call Percy." Bella told us. She grins at us. I look over at everyone, and Edward looks a little happy because he mostly stays in his room, hunt, hang out with us, or play baseball.

About the mind reading thing I can't read your minds at all so I guess you two don't have to worry what you think. Edward said and everyone is shock. Bella and Percy are grinning at us.

So let's talk to the children care ( hope I got that right)." Carlisle said to all of us.

We got to wait for the doc he haven't come and I want to leave because the nurse give me the creeps." Percy said to all is of us. Carlisle ask them questions.

Are you two in shock, injuries, or anything else. They both look at each other and look back at Carlisle. They both took their head "no".

I guess you two are good to go. Now let's go talk to the nurse and see what we can do." Carlisle said to all of us.

I'll stay with them." Emmett told us. Carlisle, Esmé, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I went to the nurses desk to talk to her. We went back were we came from. Carlisle went up to the nurse desk. She has curly brown hair, brown skin, and dark brown eyes. Carlisle clears his throat. She looks up at us. She blush at are beautiful faces.

How may I will help you." She ask while staring at Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward. She smiles at them.

We were wondering with we talk to the children care or someone about adopting the children who came in." He ask her. She blush.

You mean Bella and Percy Jackson right." I know their mother, and I heard what happen. I'm so sorry what happen to their mother, and you can talk to me about the adoption I'll make sure she get the papers and everything." She told us, and smile at us, but not just the boys all of us.

You knew their mom." I ask her she nods at me.

Yes I do. Let me get the papers for you guys. Sally Jackson is their mother she is a sweet person. I was going to adopted them when I heard what happen,but I have two children and it hard for me to take care of them. Also be easy on them". She said to all of us. We all stare at her.

What do you mean be easy on them." Ask Edward and staring at her with confused face. She shrugs at us.

Bella and Percy both have ADHD, and dyslexic. Sometimes they hullatice they see things, and they have bad nightmares. They get bullied, short temper, they can't read English either it also it worse for them when they get older, and they always stick together, also some people calls them little soldiers.' She said to us. without Jasper power we all feel pity toward them.

We will still like to adopt them will try to help them." Carlisle said to her. she smiles at him and starts digging in the files for Percy and Bella flies. when she found them she took them out and put it on the desk.

I guess I have to ask y'all questions I guess." she said to us. we all nodes are heads.

How old are you? are you all in your? Any children of your own? do you do drugs? Got into a lots of trouble? Something like that." She asks all that questions, and looking embarrass. It looks like her first time to.

No we don't do drugs we have 5 adopted children that one is with Percy and Bella Jackson, but most of them are out of high school, well most of them are done with high school now two of them are 19 years old, and the other three are 20 and 21 years old, and my husband is a doctor, and I am a house designer, no one gotten into trouble." Esme said to her. She glances at them and written the same time.

So who's going to adopt them? You parents or one of your children?. She asks us. I think this is my chance to raise the twins I thought to myself. I also know Edward read my mind.

I'll adopted them." I said to her with excitement in my voice. She raise her eyebrows at me.

She starts to ask me questions about if I was pregnant, drugs , if I have a job, and some weird questions. I answered I do no drugs, straight A's all in advance class, and going to college for fashion designer's clothes. I told her about my husband Emmett Cullen that he's 20 years old, Hasn't gotten into trouble and he's in college for fixing cars and building cars.

I guess you guys are good to go. I promise to make sure that the children care get the papers. She told us. I have the happiest smile on my face because I can raise twins they might be little older,but at least I can raise kids it than nothing

I guess you two are ready to go." The nurse said to me and my give her a big smile I may hate humans, but I'm happy right now.

So do you want to take them now,or tomorrow to getting them ready, but we have to check..."She was cut off by Carlisle.

I ready check them I'm a doctor back home they are not in shock, or anything ma'am." Carlisle said to her. She nods at him.

I guess they are good to go." She said to us we call smile and went back to the twins room. We saw Emmett and them are auranging what videos games are better and have a best high score. I guess Emmett, Bella and Percy are going to get along I thought to Edward. He also nodes agreement.

So what happen." Ask Emmett without taking his eyes off of Bella and Percy.

We can take them home with us they are already to go." Alice said with a cheerful voice. Bella and Percy look at Alice and they raise eyebrow at her.

Really we can go." Bella said and she's jumping up and down and Percy roll his eyes at her.

Yep and I get to dress you two." Alice said happy. Bella and Percy looks terrified.

Noooo I don't want to be dress up.." they both at the same time. We all laugh. Alice roll her .them.

Whatever. But you two will think me and let's go I can't wait you two see are houses." Alice told them. We start to head out of the door toward the car.

We are going to have fun." Emmett grin at them and the twins grin back.

Yup we are." They both grin at him. I hope we have a good time with them I thought to myself.

* * *

Please tell me what you think! Please..:)

Who should go out with...

Bella: a should she go out with...

Edward Cullen, Leo Valdez, Paul Lahote, or anyone else...

Percy: Annbetha Chase, Clarissa, or anyone please tell me..

I forgot to mention I don't own any of this of characters only the owners. Please review, vote, and any ideas! I'll update as soon as I can I also sorry for my misspelling.

Again please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bella and Percy Jackson**_

**_Full summary: Isabella and Percy Jackson real mother Sally Jackson died when they were 5 years old. The Cullens found them. The Cullens don't know how or why she died? But they have other problems the Bella and Percy are getting into trouble and Percy and Bella found out what they are at age twelfth years old when the Cullens said just read!_**

**_There going to be drama, romance, hurt, horror, adventure, language, violence, and maybe sexual. Please review! Enjoy! This is my first friction._**

**_Sorry about my written but I will do my best on it. Or You can help me out a bit please and I hope u enjoy my third chapter:) _**

**_To let u know my kindle sucks.:(_**

**_I will try to do different Povs, on each character, but it will be mostly Bella, and Percy. _**

**_There will be action soon!_**

**_Thank you for reviewing! I hope all enjoy this new chapter! Please review again:)_**

* * *

Chapter 5

_7 years later_

_Bella pov,_

Percy and I went to the principal office again because I got into trouble for exploding the science project in class and Percy is going because he got into a fight with Nancy boofit( did I get it right) and her ugly friends. I think to get kick out of school again. Of course we are getting to get kick out of school again because are ADHD and dyslexic. We can't keep still, getting into trouble, fights, and bad grades because of are damn dyslexic we can't read English. Damn it Mom and dad are going to be so mad at us again I thought to myself. It true because we got kick out of many schools.

Are parents are Rosalie Cullen and Emmett Cullen they keep getting mad at us because we kick out. I know their vampires but they don't get angry for that long( I will skip what the Cullens look like). The whole family made me read but it was so hard to read in English because the words always go to different place one time it give me a bad headaches so I give up. We had good times, but me and Percy turned 6 years old Alice visions where getting fuzzy and blurred.

Let me explain myself. Me name is Isabella Maria Jackson I'm twelfth years old. I'm 4'5 foot tall, perfect tan skin, shape features face, broad shoulders, perfect lips, nose, ocean blue-green eyes well mostly green now, and long slinky black raven hair. I'm an outsider and my family is wealthy. My twin brother Peruse Percy Andrew Jackson. We look the same, but he's 4'7 foot tall, and short black raven hair but it is always messy. The only class we like is Mythology because there is cool legends about the Greek God's and some other cool things. The teacher who does it is Mr. Brunner sometimes dress up. The coolest part is that me and Percy can understand Greek the best part when we told mom and the others they thought we were crazy. It was sad the sadness part are only friends are will only one is Grover Underwood.

Grover is 4'6 foot tall, pale skin, dark curly brown hair with a cap, broad shoulders, straight nose, and brown eyes. He cool and gets scared all of the time because everyone picks on him because he's has a note that he can't run good, and some kids beat him up for his lunch money we get pick because we have ADHD and dyslexic. Life sucks. Back to the principal office.

When we walk into the principal office mom and dad are in there already. In their eyes there is angry. The principle Mrs. Dodds she evil and she doesn't like us because when me and Percy get into trouble or into fights we have to scrub the tables and erased marks from the old text books. Are life sucks! I scream in my thoughts.

What did they do this time." Ask mom to Mrs. Dodds with a flat voice. Mrs. Dodds has evil in her eyes. She looks more evil with the biker black leather jacket, dark evil eyes, white hair in a tight bum, and evil face of hers. She gives me the creeps I thought to myself.

Miss. Cullen here exploded the science class and Mr. Cullen has gotten into a fight with Nancy boofit a girl like pushing her into the water. Miss. Cullen exploded the putting different chemicals in the project." told them with an evil voice. Mom has more anger in her eyes like to kill or knock someone out. Dad also have anger in his eyes like going to attack someone for killing his favorite pet. Mrs. Dodds continue..

Yes and there expelled from this school." Mrs. Dodds told mom and dad with an again. Mom and dad are more anger.

Car now." Bark mom with anger in her voice. We went to the car in tense silence. In my gut told me something sad, and hurt is going to happen. I share a glance at Percy and he looks at me. We both have the same feeling. I was going to say something when we got into the car, but mom and dad slam the cars doors hard. It means shut up. I shut up so did and Percy took my hand. We drove in Brooklyn street in tense anger silence.

**_10 minutes later,_**

When we are in front of are big house in Brooklyn it big with 9 bedrooms, 2 rest rooms in my and Percy rooms, flats screen t.v's in each room even the living room, a library, a huge kitchen the house is paint white and grey, 9 window in each room also one in the living room, living room is white walls with bright lights, my room has ocean blue walls, green comforter, closet full of leather jackets, black skinny jeans and blue ones, white, black, grey, and blue t-shirts, and a flat screen T.V. games, and Percy is the same but boys clothes and messy room, the others room are Alice and Jasper they are married, so is Esme and Carlisle, and of course Mom and dad the only single one is Edward Cullen I call him a loner I think his gay, gardens in the front yard also in the back yard, and a garage also connects with the house we have 4 cars they are sports cars.

Go to yours rooms." Mom says in clam voice which I know there is anger she cover it with her pretty face. Me and Percy went in are rooms but Percy went into my room won't do nothing stupid and me two. We stay quiet because we know are family can hear us talking. We heard arguing that they are arguing with each other and I hear smashing. Me and Percy flinch and Percy took my hand to comfort me. We stay still for ten minutes or less I don't know but I never keep track of time.

Percy give me. "Do-you-want-to-go-see-what's-happen look." I nod without thinking. Where like ninjas because were both quite and keep are heart beat clam and we scare are family so many times. It was funny especially their vampires. Percy still has my hand we both got up quickly and went down stairs very quietly (for got to add the stairs). We pause the living room door and heard arguing and rude things...about us. We heard Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward. The worse of it also was mom and dad that hurts because they didn't defend us, also they saying rude and mean things.

"Why can't they can just listen for once!"Yelled Esme and Carlisle said I wish we never got them" and the rest of them:

"It be better if they fucking drop dead"!, "There damn freaks", "I'm glad their mother is died it be better to be disappointed in them"!, I wish they never been born"!, "I hope they get out of her at age 18 never mind because they will freaking flunk."!, "I hope they end up dead at the streets maybe we can kill them"!, They are crazy!, annoying!, trouble makers!, "I'm glad their father I'd dead before there born he'll be really fucking disappointed in them!"... I was going to cry because that all hurts we both tried are best for them.

I give Percy can-we-go look. He nods also hurt he saw the hurt, anger, sadness, and want to hurt someone, so did Percy. We got up quietly, and trembling back to are rooms but the worsted part what mom and dad said:

"Nobody is s never going to love them" mom said at the same time dad said " nobody won't give a fucking damn if they drop dead." That really hurts. I went up to my room and Percy came with me." I am fucking damn mad" I thought I feel a funny tinkle only stomach Percy also looks anger, and hurt.

"We should go run away from them." Percy whispered to me I look at me with a sad face. I also thinking what will happen if we run away. We have lots of money likes lots of it, clothes, a backpack, and they won't care they will be happy assholes vampires, but the only thing is we won't have anywhere to go.

We should. But where do we do.? I whisper back. He look lost and have an idea in is head. We can ask Grover if we can stay with him or we can figure were to stay. I nod at him and went to his room to pack his things and I went to back my things.

* * *

**_Please tell me what you think! I think this is a bad chapter. If it is I am so sorry really I am. _**

**_Please review give me some ideas or anything please! _**

**_The Cullens real age ( frozen I mean)_**

**_Carlisle 24_**

**_Esme 25_**

**_Emmett 19_**

**_Rosalie 18_**

**_Alice 18_**

**_Jasper 19_**

**_Edward 17_**

**_Sorry for my misspelling:(_**

**_Please vote for Bella and Percy date! I gotten lots of votes please keep voting! :) _**

**_please review! Also some ideas:)_**


End file.
